chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Complete First Series
The Complete First Series is a boxset containing series 1 of Chuggington. It is a 4-disc set. Blurb Over 50 episodes of fun on the rails - Chugga Chugga Choo Choo! Honk your horns - toot! toot! Its the traintastic world of Chuggington where the eager Wilson, daring Koko and loyal Brewster are making tracks to becoming working engines. For the three young trainees there's always adventure, fun and excitment to be had. Encouraged and looked after by the other engines - such as shunters Dunbar and Calley, joker Emery, ice cream chugger Frostini and super chugger Action Chugger. Character Descriptions The Box has descriptions of some of the characters Wilson Wilson is a multi-function engine. He can be a bit of a scattertrain but he's always trying to do better! "Let's Ride the Rails!" Brewster Brewster is a diesel train. he's strong, dependable and a good helper. "Honking Horns!" Koko Koko is a streamlined engine. She's the fastest chugger on the track, she loves exploring, having adventures and challenging her friends to a race. "Chugga Chugga Choo Choo!" Old Puffer Pete Old Puffer Pete is a steam engine. He's the oldest train in Chuggington but can still chuff up and down the track, even if it is very slowy! Action Chugger Action Chugger is a Jet propelled engine. He's always ready to swoop in at a moment's notice to help a citizen in distress Frostini Frostini is an Italian ice-cream chugger. His flavours and toppings are magnifico, no wonder they call him 'The Great Frostini!" Content Disc 1 Episodes #Braking Brewster #Clunky Wilson #Can't Catch Koko #Old Puffer Pete's Tour #Koko On Call #Hodge and the Magnet #Jet Pack Wilson #Brewster to the Rescue #Wilson and the Wild Wind #Zephie Ace Reporter #Mtambo's Amazing Adventure #Action Brewster Extras *Chuggington Virtual World Tour *DVD-Rom Games: :*Dance with Zephie :*Colour the Chuggers *Honk your Horns Sing-along *Action Chuggers Memory Game Disc 2 Episodes #Bang Klang Wilson #Frostini's Fruit Fandango #Zephie's Zoomaround #Nurse Wilson #Wilson and the Paint Wagon #Brewster's Little Helper #Koko Takes Charge #Wilson's Paper Trail #Brewster Goes Bananas #Koko and the Squirrels #Wilson and the Elephant #Brewster and the Dragon #Zephie's Monkey Business #Wilson's Wacky Tour #Mtambo's Royal Tour Extras *The Jigsaw Game *Where's Wilson *Two 'Mini' Episodes: **Chug Patrol **Animal Helper Disc Three Episodes #Training Time, Harrison #Wilson Gets a Wash #Koko and the Tunnel #Watch Out Wilson #Wilson's Smooth Moves #Eddie Finds Time #The Chugger Championship #Helpful Hodge #Cool Wilson #Brewster's Hobby #Wilson and the Ice Cream Factory #Wake Up Wilson #Koko Pulls it Off Extras *Exculsive Online Game: Train Spotting *Bonus Episode: Snowstruck Wilson Disc 4 Episodes #Late Again Eddie #Inspector Emery #Outward Bound Olwin #Old Puffer Pete's Surprise #Famous Emery #Hodge's Secret #Rock-A-Bye Chatsworth #Old Puffer Pete's Firebox #Poor Old Puffer Pete #Brewster Knows Best #Bubbly Olwin #Koko's Puppy Training Trivia *The episode order on the box is different to the order on the discs. Goofs *On Disc 1, the episode Old Puffer Pete's Tour is cut-short; it ends abruptly when Brewster, Wilson and Koko are exploring the Old Town of Chuggington without Old Puffer Pete's knowledge. Gallery CompleteSeries1BoxsetChuggingtonPrototype.jpg|Prototype Cover Category:DVDs Category:Featured Articles